Super Mario Toy Show: An Unhappy New Year
Super Mario Toy Show: An Unhappy New Year is the 12th episode of the Super Mario Toy Show series, and the 1st episode uploaded on MetaCafe. Plot Synopsis Mario gets sick during the New Year, and he feels awful about it. Yoshi and Pikachu try their best to make him feel better. Characters *Mario *Yoshi *Pikachu *Power Ranger Guy *Elite *Devastator Trivia *IronYoshi actually made the video while he was actually sick, which is why Mario feels bad. Remember kids, don't make a video while your sick, and get some rest instead! * The video states that 2011 will be a busy year, but ironically, it was the least productive year for IronYoshi. *More recently, the video does not show up on IronYoshi's MetaCafe channel. It could probably be that the video was taken down or deleted, but either way, this article contains it's sole existence. Transcript (The video opens up with Mario sleeping. He snores, then lets out a nasty cough.) Mario: Man, do I feel awful today. I'm calling in sick. (gasps) Man, I have some crusty stuff in my eye and goo is coming out! Uhgh! Need to get this off. (He wipes his face on the bed.) Ahkay, there we go. Yoshi, Pikachu, wake u- (lets out another nasty cough that sends him flying.) Yoshi: Wha? Huh? Oh, what was that? Pikachu: I dunno. Well, I guess you can say... 2010 is officially over. Yoshi: What do ya mean? Pikachu: Well, the New Year already went by. So now it's 2011! Yoshi: Ah man, one step closer to 2012, that's when Godzilla makes his reappearance. (Heads towards Mario) Say, Mario, why are you just lying there like your dead? Mario: (sniffs) Uhhhgh... I don't feel good. Pikachu: Didn't you- you haven't- you slept for a while now. You haven't even opened your presents from Santa! Mario: I haven't? Pikachu: No! Why don't you go open them? Yoshi: Yeah! Mario: Uh, their over here? Pikachu: Yeah, go on. Your gonna like it. Mario: (moves the blanket that reveals the presents) Hyah! (gasps) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHGH! (falls) I think I fainted. Look at all this stuff! 2 comic books, 5 Transformers, and a crapload of Wii games! All the Wii games I wanted! With extras. I wanted Godzilla: Unleashed, Super Mario Galaxies 1 & 2, and Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter. However, I wanted it for DS, but they were sold out. And I got some extras like Transformers: War for Cybertron on Wii, and Mario Party 8! Nuh, I gotta hide that! Yoshi: Why? Mario: You know Mario Party games tend to kinda be bad. Well except for Super Mario Galaxy 2- Super Mario Party 6, that was a great game. Real great game. Ah, l- (coughs) Say, why don't we got to Power Ranger Guy? Yoshi: In your condition?! I don't think he wants to get sick. Pikachu: I agree with Yoshi. Mario: Don't worry, I'll wear a gas mask. Yoshi: Well, alright. Come on, lets go. (Scene change. Power Ranger Guy's base looks really clean since previous videos.) Power Ranger Guy: Well what do ya know, guys, the base looks good as new. Looks clean now. (Pikachu, Mario, and Yoshi arrive and set off an alarm.) Power ranger Guy: AHHGH! Intruders! Lock 'em up! Mario: Wait, no no no! It's- we're not intruders, it's just us. Mario, Yoshi, and Pikachu. Power Ranger Guy: Oh. Really? Oh, I didn't know, guys. Hel- hello there. Pikachu: So what Santa bring you? Power Ranger Guy: Ah, nothing much. Just some colorful DS styluses and some candy. Devastator: CANDY!!! ROOO HOOO! Power Ranger Guy: No, Devastator! You can't have candy. Devastator: Raw, hooh. Power Ranger Guy: The doctor said your allergic to chocolate. Devastator: Aw... Power Ranger Guy: So, this is what it feels like to have in the New Year. Mario: (coughs) I know, it's real crappy! Oooh, check it, cash. Power Ranger Guy: No there! That's mine. Mario: D'oh! The New Year for me looks crappy. Because I... don't feel that well. Uhhhhhgh. Pikachu: He hasn't been feeling good ever since Friday. Power Ranger Guy: He hasn't? Pikachu: Nope! Power Ranger Guy: Oh, that's kinda odd. So what do you guys think of the New Year? Pikachu: It's great! We're gonna have a bu- 2011's gonna be a busy year! Yoshi: I know! Mario: yeah, it could be a busy year indeed. Busy for me being sick! (coughs) Power Ranger Guy: Well, don't worry, Mario. I heard you got Super Mario Galax- Super Mario Galaxies 1 & 2. Mario: Yeah... Power Ranger Guy: Why don't you make Super Mario Galaxy- 1 & 2 Bloopers? Mario: Hmmmm..... that's a pretty good idea! Yoshi, So, I guess that's it for our visit. Come on, Pikachu, come on, Mario. (a weird sound is made) Mario: Wheeee! Power Ranger Guy: Now I'm gonna read an edition of MAD. Go away, Mario! Mario: Okay. Wheee Hooo! Ow. (Final scene change. Mario and his pals are back in their usual spot.) Mario: Well, I guess I'm feeling a little bit better. I think we should play one of my games! Pikachu: Which one, Mario? Mario: I think we should play Godzilla: Unleashed! Yeah! He he, robot. Yoshi: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's play! Mario: See ya later, folks! Have a Happy New Year! We're gonna- we're gonna have a busy year this year, isn't that right guys? Yoshi: That's right! Mario: So see ya later! (video ends) Category:Videos Category:2011 Videos Category:MetaCafe Videos Category:Super Mario Toy Show Category:Super Mario Toy Show Episodes Category:Lost Videos